They Know, What They Want
by xDarkFantasiesxx
Summary: Jealousy is a sick emotion. It twisted and turns around your soul. As these two, CM Punk and Layla watch one other. Their lives twisted in a sick way. How will this sick emotion, bring them together in a sinner bond of love? CM Punk x Layla. SLASH Pairings Inside. Mature Readers ONLY. This isn't for kids to read. Trust me.


New story idea. I've been liking CM Punk for a while and I love Layla.  
Since well all of the good divas are gone, it's really hard to find a fav out of the new brand.  
But I took a liking to Layla.

And I've seen a few MVs of them. And well, here I wanted to make a fanfic of them.

I've never read one of them, yet. So I'm going to browse around on here first and look.  
I got this idea, and I went with it. Hehe. I hope you all love it.

Thanks for the support.

xDarkFantasiesxx

* * *

Jealousy...

Was a sick emotions. Twisted and correpucted and sicking. It changes a person's soul. Their very being of what they are. And now here, they are. Both of them filled in with that sick and twisted green bug called.. Jealousy.

Phill Brooks or better known as CM Punk in the wreslting world, sat back in the booths. Getting ready for a interview for , when his eyes had locked onto her. The image of his affection. The being that called for him. Lalya El. The well known spanish and moroccan maiden, who was born and raised in England. Giving her, that accent. The very accent that filled in the core of the male. HIs tattooed hands, tapped along the table. As he watched her. He found himself turning into a stalker of some sorts. Yes, the two did speak very now and then. But nothing able to fill the deep hidden wants within Punk.

"Ughh.." He cursed himself as he couldn't believe he was getting jealous of him. Randy Orton. The male grinning at the female of his eye. The apple of his eye. The woman of his dreams. Or so thought Punk. He sighed deeply, running that tattooed hand into his short locks of hair. Just what was he thinking? Layla and Randy had been an item for a few years now. He was stupid to think, he could step in and change things now. He cursed himself a bit, as he grabbed his pespi and took a large chug of it.

"Ready, Phil..?"

"Phil..?"

...

"PUNK!"

"Huh? What?" His hazel eyes turned around to lock onto the female infront of him. Eve Torres, which a diva that was in the interview with him. "Interview? We're on. Come on." She growled, grabbing his hand, as before he could noticed. He watched himself, slipping away from the view of her. His object of his deepest's wants. He could feel it. That thick green bug, crawling around in his vains. Digging it's way up to his lungs, blocking any pure air way into his lungs. Moving over to his already wounded heart, and grabbing a firm lock onto the beating heart.

Oh yes..

Jealousy would be a drug he would enjoy.

* * *

"Babe..."

Called out a thick voice which snapped Layla out of her thoughts, her eyes weren't on her boyfriend. No, they were on a other figure. Whom was being dragged away from her view, by a other figure. She could easily make out that woman without a mistake. Eve. She sighed softly, as she turned face him. Her boyfriend. Randy Orton. Her brown pools locked onto his icy pair of eyes. Oh how this was awkward. Everything was great with them. Love, fun and laughter. Joy and everything you would think a coupe of three years would have.

Not anymore. This past year her eyes have been on him. That man. Phill Brooks, or well CM Punk. She couldn't get her mind off of him. He was always watching her. Always.. She had noticed it. She wasn't stupid or anything. But it wasn't like she could merely talk to that man. Randy and Punk didn't get along very well. She sighed somewhat, as her hand ran into her chocolate locks of hair. "Babe..?" Called out that thick voice again, as she looked at him once more. A smiling embracing her painted lips as she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to ignore you. I.. was a wee bit out of it. Forgive me." She said with a small laugh, as Randy chuckled himself. Placing his large hand onto her hand. God his hands were so comforting. So relaxing. Just what was she thinking? Thinking of Punk. This was nonesense. Randy should be the only man in her mind. "It's alright, don't worry yourself. I was just concern. I've been trying to tell you, I'm up next. So I'll see you later tonight?" Randy's voice came out as Layla's smile embraced her lips. Nodding her head quickly. "Of course love, you do your best now. I wish you the best." She said, as she leaned upward, kissing him softly on his lips.

"Good luck." She breathed out softly, as Randy nodded his head. "Thanks, will do. See ya later." With that, he took the last chug of his water bottle and tossed it away. Walking off to the stage area. To get oiled up and head out to the match. Layla's sigh came thick out of her painted lips. At least she was alone now. But yet, again. Being alone was best right now for her. The last thing she wanted was to think of him. To think of that man who's been tainting her thoughts for months, weeks, days now.

Punk..

"Layla! Stop this nonsense!" She spoke to herself, shaking her head some. Maybe she needed some food. That diet Michielle had her go on wasn't really the best for her. And now the lack of no food was killing her. A trip to the catering center wouldn't be a bad thing at all. No she could use the food. Walking along the arena, she headed up to here the center would be at. She was proud of herself, she didn't have anything to worry about. She didn't think of anything.

And that's when, she ran into somebody. "Ouch, oh damnit, I'm sorry." She cursed out as she rubbed her head and blinked a few. "It's nothing to worry about, don't get yourself up and worried about it." A shudder came down her spine. Her brown pools locked upward to meet that icy hazel pair. His short locks of hair, his messy bread, everything. Yes. Damnit. It's him. Phil Brooks. "O-Oh.. Punk.. H-Hello." She studdered as her eyes turned away, noticing the smirk wrapped around his lips didn't make her feel the best. "You can call me Phil you know." He said, as he leaned inward to her.

"A-Are you sure..?"

"PUNK!"

Once again he felt that same tugging on his arm. Eve was there once again. "Jeez, why did you always run off on me. We can't date if you run away!" She giggled softly, as he rolled his eyes. "When did I say we were dating..?" He questioned, not even remembering himself even he would ever agree to date her. "You didn't yet, but that doesn't mean we will!" She winked, as she turned her eyes onward to the maiden before her. They narrowed quickly.

"Oh it's you.. Lay the Trash." She chuckled softly, as Punk's gaze turned to the female wrapped on his arm. What the hell was going on here? "Oh, Eve, Eve. You think stupid name calling would get to me, love? No no, see that's where your wrong? Don't do you do us a favor and go find someone to lean on and whore yourself out too?" Layla's smirk purred onto her lips as she couldn't believe the nerve of her. What was she doing? Was she.. protecting Punk? HE could protect himself! Besides, Randy hated his guts.

No this was.. Yes.

Damn it all to hell.

"Stupid Layla, you think just because you have Randy your miss big and bad. Well your not. Trust me. Punk is WAY better than he'll ever be. Come on, babe." She growled as she tugged along the male away from Layla. "When did I become your babe, again?" She could hear Punk's reply to Eve, which left a giggle coming out of the maiden's painted lips. Yes, she knew it. Just damnit. Why did it happen. Why did she get infected by that damn green bug. She could feel it, moving around in her body. Watching the pair, holding one other, or well Eve holding onto him.

* * *

She wouldn't allow this. This wouldn't happen. Her eyes narrowed darkly as she watched on. Yes, she would take it in. Letting it fill inside her, let it move in her body. Let it change her. And let it make her, change this. Jealousy was this answer she needed. She knew what she wankted. Like he knew what he wanted. And they would get what they needed with this help from a green bug called; Jealousy.


End file.
